Selina Kyle (Evolution)
Selina Kyle is a major character in Batman: Evolution. Born in the slums of Gotham, this femme fatale took up her step-father's career as a legendary thief who stole from corrupt individuals. However, whereas the famed Cat Burglar robbed the corrupt out of obligation for personal reasons, Selina takes the role with enthusiasm and excitement, deeming it her life's career and enjoying the thrill it brought. Appearance When first introduced, Selina wore an extravagant black dress with a shallow v-neck cut with her back exposed, along with a pearl necklace and black stiletto heels. Her casual attire is mostly a black jacket with a purple hood over a white shirt with a design of a cat printed on it, and worn out jeans with tears at the knees and calves, along with worn out boots. Around her neck is her step-father's locket, which she kept out of memory. As the infamous "Catwoman," she wears a skin-tight black suit that covers her whole body, sans her face. The suit has black boots with dark purple soles and a silver zipper on the front. The upper half of her face is obscured by goggles with a cat-like design to them, reminiscent to the eyes of cats, fitting the theme of her alter ego. The lenses of the goggles are orange. Her hands were outfitted with sharp claws that allow her to tear into her enemies, leaving behind deep scratches. She also wears her whip around her waist, much like a belt. Personality Selina's personality is shown openly in both her public and nightly persona. Casual, smart-witted, snarky and playful, she enjoys each and every day to the best of her ability. She is flirtatious as well, though it seems she yearns for more casual relationships than serious ones. By her own admission, she prefers to not deal with people who like her simply because of her looks, but rather by personality. Selina is rather keen, as she is able to discern a person's motives, which she often uses when she sees someone approaching her. As Catwoman, though, her personality is shown off in full glory without reservation, freely enjoying the thrill and excitement her job brings. She also shows open pleasure in seeing her target's enraged or startled by their missing wealth, showing that she enjoys finding criminals being humiliated. Selina holds great respect and admiration towards her step-father. When someone openly slanders him, she loses her playful personality and becomes aggressive. She also tries to emulate him at times, finding ways to mimic his impressive status through her actions, such as playfully teasing anyone she works with for whatever reason and mocking her targets. She also holds a great deal of interest in Bruce after their first meeting in their alter egos. Thanks to her keen instincts, she is easily able to tell that Bruce and the Hooded Prowler that has been taking down criminals are one of the them, partially thanks to the scratch she left on his cheek. She finds it curious that he acts out of obligation and personal reasonings, remarking that she sees a bit of her step-father in him. She is far more playful and teasing while around him, as well as flirty. There may be implications of romantic feelings, given how she kissed him before she left with the money she robbed, though this remains unresolved or unknown. History Originally Selina Sanders, she was born in the slums of Gotham City. She worked hard to help her mother, who was still grieving for the loss of her husband sometime after Selina's birth. At some point in time, Selina's mother remarried to Jameson Kyle, a mysterious man who she met at a failed job interview. Somehow, he managed to help their situation and got them out of the slums, moving into a better neighborhood and insured a good financial life long after he was gone. Selina, curious about her new step-father, often snooped around his room before she discovered an outfit resembling a cat. Jameson discovered her snooping, but rather than being angry, he offered to show her something special. At Selina's excited look, he showed her his personal collection of diamonds, pearls and jewels. The amassed goods were enough to make him a millionaire, and it all used to belong to the corrupt elites of Gotham City. He told Selina that, a long time ago, he was once a thief who the criminal underworld knew as the Panther - a thief who robbed them blind before they even knew it. He had done so because he was once a victim of poverty, and his family was subject to the cruel actions of the corrupt, and thus wanted back at them and shared the wealth with those who needed. After he met Selina's mother, he had decided to retire and focused on raising his new family. Enraptured by the tale, Selina often asked about her step-fathers heists. When she was old enough to live on her own, Selina began her own thieving career at the age of seventeen. She kept it secret from her parents, though her step-father often implied he knew what she was doing but said nothing. Before long, Selina established a reputation that matched her parent and idol, though she found her actions to be incredible. The thrill and excitement, along with the enraged and shocked faces of her targets after having been robbed, had led her to know that her actions as "Catwoman" brought her more joy than anything else in the world. As a result, she considered her profession as a way to bring some flair into her life, rather than her step-father's heroic actions. By the time Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham after the death of his parents from ten years ago, Selina Kyle had solidified her reputation as the most daring and cunning thief Gotham ever knew. Story To Be Added Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: While not as powerful in the martial prowess department as Batman, Selina makes up for it with her self-taught street-like brawling style and her nimble movements. Quick and light on her feet, and armed with dangerous claws that can cut through skin and clothes with ease, she can strike quickly enough and leave them unable to defend themselves in time. Gymnast Physique: As a thief, Selina is quick, nimble and agile. She is arguably more faster and flexible than Batman, who has trained in a variety of physical activities. Her abilities are capable enough to allow her to dart around an alleyway, bouncing off walls and swinging on pipes to move about with ease, as well as scaling walls with her suit's claws. Immense Stamina: Due to her taxing profession, Selina has improved her stamina to the point where she can run about and fight for long periods of time before becoming exhausted. After a lengthy battle with human traffickers, and a scuffle with Bruce afterwards, she was able to escape without looking the least bit winded. Trivia * Selina appears to be aware of Bruce's attraction towards older women and often teases him about it. * Like other incarnations in the canon Batman lore, Selina will help others, whether out of a perk of a heist or simply morals. In one instance, she shows genuine anger towards a group of rapists - namely the human traffickers she and Bruce are after. * In high school, Selina won a trophy for her school at a national championship. * Selina Kyle is 21 years old, making her three years older than Bruce. ** In the second planned story arc, she is 22 years old, and by the fourth, she is 23. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Alive Category:Still Alive Category:Living Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy